Nothing but Fire
by thebluecray0n
Summary: Cassian and Nesta smut because yes. Against a wall. In the library. Feelings. Some mentions of the mating bond. Nessian. PWP.


Cassian dragged Nesta against him. They were in the townhouse's library, where Cassian had found her in the early days, buried in a book with a murderous look on her face, like she was ready to fight the King of Hybern and anyone that tried to get near Elain. Now they were sequestered away behind a bookshelf, and most things had changed, except one constant: This woman drove him mad. He wanted her. Especially when she cried out as he rocked between her hips, the folds of her skirt and his pants in their way.

He tugged her shirt off, kissing between her breasts and reaching for the clasp. But when she put her hands on his wings, gently and torturously tormenting him with her nails, he inhaled sharply against her skin. Nesta laughed mirthlessly, her other hand sliding down his chest to cup something else.

He wouldn't let her have all the fun. He pushed her against the wall, getting her bra free. Her breasts were full and aching, and he knew exactly what to do. How to make her incoherent. He took the right one in his mouth, tasting her, and flicking her nipple with his tongue. He cupped the other one, relishing her hand fisting in his hair, keeping him close, applying more pressure against her body. Nesta liked it hard, and he loved it.

He moved down, his nose skimming her stomach. She trembled as he left her top exposed, the cold air spiking through her. But her eyes were already closed in expectance of his tongue were she most needed it. Cassian's dick strained against his trousers, but he busied himself with pulling her skirt and panties off at once. The scent of her desire filled him, and his eyes rolled back.

Nesta grit her teeth. "Cassian," she hissed, bucking her hips.

Oh, she was glorious.

He smirked, dragging his fingers up her legs once, and then dove in. His tongue met her wet, delicious folds, and she cried out. He cupped her backside, pressing her against his mouth. He licked and sucked and bit teasingly, enjoying the soft chant of his name on her lips. One hand buried in his hair again, and he opened his eyes, staring up at her.

Her head was thrown back against the wall, mouth ajar. But the other hand, the one not in his hair, was cupping her breast, pinching and circling her nipple. The strain in Cassian's pants was unbearable, but he drank in the image of Nesta right now, this goddess that she was, riding his mouth and pleasuring herself all at once. He loved watching her touch herself.

He broke away, replacing his tongue with his fingers. Her circled her clit, pressing down. Her hand was on his shoulder now, the one on her breast still moving. He watched her a beat longer then kissed her thigh, the V of her hips, under her belly button, his fingers sliding between her, working her towards her climax. Her nails dug into his skin, and she was so wet, so perfect and everything and _Nesta._

When he felt her muscles clench, her moans and sighs get more breathy and the hand on her breast stopped, he used his mouth again, wanting to taste every drop of her. His knees hurt like a bitch, but he couldn't feel it when Nesta was there, coming undone in that beautiful way of hers.

She came with a shudder, and he held her, lapping her juices up. When she touched his hair this time, it was gentle, fond. Content. He licked her, rubbing circles on the backs of her thighs. "Perfect," he might have muttered against her, but he wasn't sure.

Then he withdrew, leaving her still wet because he wanted to slide into her easily. Nesta looked down at him, and he turned his head, kissing her wrist, her open palm. She looked at him with light in her eyes, and he felt the stirrings of the bond between them, but he wouldn't say anything for now. He would let her feel it, too, let her realize what is was and what it meant. What he'd known nearly from the beginning, what he knew for sure when he felt her go into the Cauldron and every part of him revolted at the betrayal it was, straining to get to her in his bloody, weak state. To keep a promise he had made because it was her, _Nesta_.

The air changed between them as they looked at each other. He thought Nesta knew where his thoughts had gone, thought she felt the mating bond and knew what it was. Felt that certainty tighten between them, and then she grinned that wicked grin and her index finger slide down his cheek, under his lips. "Fuck me, Cassian."

Cassian's dick twitched. He needed these blasted trousers off.

Nesta obliged him, pulling him up and unbuttoning his pants. He kicked them away, pulling her hips against his. She kissed him, his erection resting against her stomach, her breasts pressed to chest. He made a noise that she swallowed, unable to think of anything with her this close, with them like this, with their scents mixing and mingling and the bond, warm in the pit of his stomach.

Nesta dragged her teeth down his throat, her hand gripping his dick. He grunted, hooking his fingers into her waist. She swirled her finger on the tip, smearing the precum that had gathered there, smirking when he grunted again, working to keep himself together. "Becursed woman," he said in a strained tone, his forehead against hers, her smile the only thing he could see.

She tilted her head up, nipping his bottom lip. And just when he thought she couldn't be more torturous, she found his wings. He inhaled sharply as her fingers stroked him simultaneously, and he curled his toes and breathed her scent in and exhaled her name. He had to do something to distract her or he'd come apart—combust—right there. He stuck a finger in her pussy, hissing at the wetness he found. She was even wetter than before. The minx got off on torturing him, on reveling in the complete control she had over him.

Nesta made a sound, and then clenched her muscles, pulling his finger in, like she would be if he'd driven into her already.

He was going to lose his mind. There was no more time for games.

Cassian slid into her, her heat surrounding him. He groaned at the sensation, like he was nothing but fire. Nesta made a sound too, that sounded like a relieved cry of 'yes.' She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto his shoulders and deepening their union. Cassian pressed her against the wall, his face in her neck, and then he thrust.

They moved as one, consumed with each other and the need to be even closer. To never be parted. To spend eternity like this, anywhere—under the sun, in the meadow, in the cool caress of water—as long as they were united. His nerve endings had gone supernova, and he felt every bit of him had been made for this moment. To love and cherish this girl. To please her. To pleasure her. To make her scream.

Except Nesta suddenly seized control, swirling her hips against him and changing the feeling. _Fuck_ , Cassian watched her body move, looked at the lustful and sneaky smirk on her lips. Her looked at where they were joined, where his considerable length had met her pussy. It sent a thrill through him, and he felt his orgasm building.

Cassian spurned his hips on, breathing heavy, his chest slicked with sweat.

Nesta matched him, driving her hips forward. She was in ecstasy, her body starfire and power, and she was being worshipped and ravished by this bastard fae warrior. Her overgrown bat who threw temper tantrums, and risked his life like it was a sacrifice he'd make over and over again. She needed him to know everything. So she thrust her hips, clenching her muscles around him because she loved watching him throw his head back and moan her name— _Nesta—_ because only she did that to him. She touched his wing again, sliding her hand towards his sensitive spot. She knew she could make him come with just the right touch, and she was so close.

"Deeper." She whispered in his ear, the pad of her index finger stroking him. "Harder." She licked his ear, tasting the salt from his sweat.

Cassian grunted in pain and pleasure and she relished it for a second before his thrust hit her deeper and harder. She wrapped one arm around his neck, pressing her chest against his, while she caressed his wing and drove her hips into his. Every scrape of his hard chest against her nipples was exhilarating.

She heard him say her name, intermixing it with the dirtiest of swears, and she knew she was saying his name, cursing alongside him, but she didn't know what, because her world was dark and bright and she was dying and being reborn and feeling so much, and the bond was there, and Cassian drove into her again, and she felt him fill her everywhere until she was nothing but an orgasm that ripped through her entire core, her being. She felt him come too, his body trembling as his seed spilled into her.

She breathed out, her head on his shoulder, one hand still holding his wing. She smiled, unable to resist a giggle.

Cassian chuckled too. She felt it travel through his body to hers. He took her off the wall, though her legs were still clamped around his waist. He kept both his hands at her back, holding her secure against him. The fact that he was still upright made her clit throb, but she told herself to wait a few minutes before dragging him back in for round two.

* * *

 **I am Nessian Trash.  
Reviews appreciated :)  
**


End file.
